Bicara pada bintang
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Coricocacicarico, rapalan mantera yang kuucapkan kepadamu sebagai bukti khusus bahwa kita pernah bertemu.


**Bicara pada bintang**

**Coricocacicarico, rapalan mantera yang kuucapkan kepadamu sebagai bukti khusus bahwa kita pernah bertemu.**

Waktu itu dia bilang kepadaku, kalau dia ingin mati muda, dengan nada bercanda ketika kami sedang bermain Uno.

Untuk apa? dan atas dasar apa? Dia membuatku seribu kali berpikir keras, memacu otak agar berpikir cukup luas hanya untuk mencari jawaban. Tentu saja... dengan cara yang mustahil, pertanyaan itu seolah terperangkap dalam tabung kaca bening.

Dulu sekali ia pernah berkata bahwa ia ingin melihat bintang yang keseribu kali sebelum hembusan napas lolos dari jengkal tubuh. Ia berkata, bintang mengajaknya bicara pada beberapa kesempatan dan ia harus melihatnya sebelum mati. Aneh.

"Menurutmu seperti apa benda itu terdengar?"

Aku bertanya seperti apa rasanya bicara pada sebuah bintang, bagaimana benda itu terdengar? Tentu saja aku bertanya tanpa rasa penasaran, karena aku tahu ia akan langsung meledek dengan tawa yang selalu membuatku gemas.

Ia tak langsung menjawab tapi menengadah tangan sembari menyanyikan lagu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Ya, lagu itu. Aku ingat pertemuan itu. Pertemuan pertama kita.

Ia berhenti bersenandung, kedua manik mata miliknya menatapku. Tatapan santai dan menenangkan namun simbolis. Ada senyum samar menghias bingkai wajahnya yang kalem. Aku malu setengah mati ditatap begitu.

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya dalam canda yang berpadu dengan bingung, tapi ia malah menggeleng sembari menahan tawa. Aku menderai senyum yang agak samar, menyenggol lengannya dengan sengaja untuk menggoda.

Kami melanjutkan jalan santai, menyusuri toko pernak-pernik Natal yang sama indah dengan tahun lalu.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu dari ekspresinya, sesuatu yang tak biasa tapi membuat diriku terpesona. Aku meleleh saat ini, melebur dengan lembut bagai kelopak bunga yang ditiup lewat udara.

"Oh, itu suara yang tak pernah kau dengar sebelumnya. Aku juga terkejut, tapi lama-lama aku mulai terbiasa..." Ia tertawa lagi, tapi lebih terdengar seperti mengolok-olok.

Aku berujar sinis, memperlambat langkah kaki. "Aku pernah dengar ada sesuatu yang menyebut-nyebut soal itu. Sebuah lagu yang menggambarkan tentang apa yang kau sebutkan."

"Bicara pada bintang?"

"Tentu saja." Aku mengacungkan telunjuk ke udara kosong, entah pada siapa. Mengingat sebuah judul lagu dan lirik adalah keahlianku. "Aku suka mendengarkan lagu dan aku hafal beberapa lagu romantis, karena benda langit itu sangat lekat dengan lagu-lagu romantis."

Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku punya banyak judul lagu romantis dan setiap kali mendengakan lagu itu... tiba-tiba saja... aku teringat segala sesuatu tentang dirinya, buatku tak bisa tidur pada malam-malam sunyi.

"Kau mungkin benar..."

Hari itu adalah hari pertama aku melihat salju lagi. Setelah bertahun-tahun ada fenomena aneh di kota. Setiap Tahun Baru, salju tidak pernah turun, aku merayakan Natal selama tiga tahun terakhir tanpa sebutir salju dibahuku. Aku merasa bahwa kiamat sudah dekat dengan melihat fenomena ini. Tapi ia berkata bahwa hal itu lumrah terjadi di beberapa negara. Jadi aku menyembunyikan kekhawatiranku.

Tiba-tiba saja ia menepuk bahuku, berbicara lembut diantara telingaku. Aku dibuat geli, tapi aku suka sapuan hangat napasnya. "Apa kau ingat? Pada tanggal yang sama di tempat kaki kita berpijak, itu adalah kali pertama kita bertemu. Kau bernyanyi di tempat ini dan aku bilang kalau suaramu terdengar aneh tapi ternyata penyebabnya adalah hal lain."

Tawanya menghiasi cakrawala, saking bahagianya hingga kedua manik matanya tak terlihat. Tapi terganti oleh lengkungan indah dari kelopak mata. Aku tertegun cukup lama seolah terhipnotis, tapi aku berpura-pura tidak memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat..." Kataku berdebar-debar. "Kau yang memperbaiki mic dan aku sangat berterimakasih kepadamu, Sayangku."

Aku pernah mendapat tugas sekolah yang sedikit nyeleneh. Bernyanyi di jalanan dekat stasiun dan hitung ada berapa orang yang menghampirimu karena penasaran, itu adalah tugasnya. Tentu saja itu bukan hal mudah karena yang aku dapatkan adalah tatapan heran orang-orang, aku berdiri di tempat yang sama selama 15 menit dan setidaknya ada 26 orang yang melewatiku tanpa peduli sedikitpun.

Sebelum... aku melihat lelaki ini, dirinya, orang yang sama tapi dengan pertambahan usia. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah yang berbeda denganku, aku tak tahu darimana ia bersekolah pada waktu itu. Tapi yang aku ingat adalah warna tasnya navy juga gantungan bintang berjumlah 5 di resleting tasnya, agak norak tapi manis.

_**"Mic nya belum menyala. Mau aku perbaiki?" **_

Ia berkata dengan sopan namun agak menyebalkan. Tapi pada saat itulah kami saling mengenal. Agak aneh bukan? Dia memang orang yang sangat aneh. Tapi aku jatuh cinta setengah mati. Aku menyukai segala keanehan dari dirinya dan itu adalah dosaku.

"Eh, aku masih memikirkan apa yang kau katakan ketika bermain Uno." Entah bagaimana aku ingin bertanya begitu. Sambil menahan malu takut dirinya lupa.

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Maksudnya saat aku bilang kalau aku ingin mati muda dan ingin melihat bintang sebelum mati?"

"Yeah.."

"Apa kau percaya pada perkataanku itu? Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan dirimu yang cantik ini sendirian, jika aku mati kau mungkin akan berpacaran dengan orang lain, tapi aku tak mempermasalahkan itu. Itu akan menjadi masalah kalau kau kembali pada lelaki itu, orang itu, mustahil rasanya membiarkanmu pergi dengannya."

Ia mengusap pipi, lalu melanjutkan. "Aku tidak mau kau melihat dan mendengar bintang sendirian, sementara aku menangis di alam lain, tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya bercanda, ok? Ada hal yang membuatku sedih meski Tuhan menghadiahiku bintang untuk menghiburku."

"Apa?"

"Dirimu. Aku ingin dirimu saja, Anzu!"

"_**Coricocacicarico**_, 'kan?"

"Kau masih ingat mantera aneh itu, Anzu? Kupikir kau sudah lupa karena itu terdengar sangat bodoh!"

"Tapi, tetap cinta 'kan?"

"Aku mencintaimu, meski kau tak menyadarinya, Anzu..."

Ternyata Izumi Sena bisa lebay juga, ya?

**A/N : akhirnya aku comeback FF lagi, makasih buat teman-teman yang setia main ke sini dan selamat datang untuk orang baru, semoga betah di sini. Oh iya FF ini terinspirasi oleh banyak hal, saking banyaknya aku gak bisa nyebutin satu persatu. but sekali lagi aku bersyukur bisa nulis diantara kesibukanku, semoga aku bisa menyelesaikan ffku yang terbengkalai, ya! Terima kasih.**


End file.
